Muerte
by H4NSH0T1ST
Summary: On Earth-2, the Flash battles Zoom with his partner in justice and life, Layla Wells, the genius daughter of Harrison Wells. But with a dangerous power and a missing Jay, can she handle a new world where her greatest enemy roams free? Who can she trust in a world where her friends look like her foes? And what will she do about a certain candy-loving scientist? Cisco/OC/Jay


My name is Layla Wells, and I am going to tell you a story, but you're going to have to believe in the impossible. I come from a place that most people call Earth-2, and yes, I am the elder daughter of Harrison Wells. Two years ago, my father's particle accelerator exploded turning me and my boyfriend, Francisco, into metahumans. He chose to become a villain named Reverb, with the power to control dimensional space and to see into the future, while I became a hero named Muerte, with the power to summon the dead to my side among others. I fought alongside a man named Jay Garrick, a man I came to love, until he was ripped away from me eight months ago by a black hole in the sky. Now I fight on the streets, continuing to protect my city and world from the monster called Zoom.

"Come on, Layla," my little sister Jessie complained, "We're going to be late for school." I chuckled as I braided my black hair into a neat fish tail braid behind my back. My sister was being ever dramatic.

"You mean you'll be late for school, Miss I-still-don't-have-a-car," I said, as I finished doing my hair and turned back to her.

She huffed as she grabbed her bag and then turned towards me. "Dad won't let me have a car. You know this. The only reason why I'm allowed to live out of the house is because I'm living with you. Dad is way overprotective," she said.

I thought back to the night my mother was killed by Zoom and sighed. "He has his reasons, sis." Jessie looked at me, knowing I was thinking about mom. She hadn't been there but she had seen the aftermath and it was not pretty. I was a complete and utter mess. I wouldn't eat, sleep, or talk. I would just lie in my bed for days on time. If it weren't for Jay, I never would have made it back. But that was in the past now. What mattered was getting my sister to college so she could consider her pursuit of five majors { _cough* slacker* cough}_. "Come on, Jessie Quick, let's go." She smiled with a little annoyance at her nickname before following me down to my black Mercedes. I drove her to school before heading back home to my job as a writer, but first a shower; I smelled like King Shark, yuck.

I wrote because I could stay inside and away from humans. Now, I wasn't a recluse, or at least I didn't want to be, but everyone had metahuman alerts _{thanks dad}_ so I had to be careful when I was outside. I didn't want people knowing who I was or who my family was, which is why, unlike Jay, I wore a black feather domino mask. The only ones who did know my secret identity were my father, Jay, and, unfortunately, my ex-boyfriend Francisco.

I was just getting out of the shower when a knock came at my door. "One minute!" I called, wrapping myself in my robe. But I heard my door open and stopped. I could see my breath as it came out. The drop in temperature could only mean one person, Killerfrost. I grabbed my knife belt that was on the counter and strapped it around my waist. I listened at the bathroom door. I heard two sets of footsteps. Closing my eyes, I summoned two dead soldiers to my side. I looked the "ghosts" in the eyes. I saw the determination in their souls, and knew they were people ripped away from their time too soon and now trying to find peace by helping me. I nodded to them; they nodded back. I pulled my door open and began throwing knives. Killerfrost and Deathstorm dodged the onslaught of blades before going on the defensive, even more so when my soldiers ran out at them.

"So this is where Muerte lives. It would have been nice for Zoom to give us a heads up, don't you think, dear?" Frost asked. I didn't have time to contemplate what she was implying, but I got the gist. How did Zoom know where I lived?

Deathstorm smirked. "I think she'll still be easy to take down, babe." They fought off my soldiers as I ran to my room to grab my supplies and suit. I had just about made it when I was thrown sideways by a force that came from nowhere. I crashed into my glass coffee table and vase, effectively shattering it. I looked up to see a smirking Reverb standing above me, holding out his hand. I growled and ground my teeth together, looking at my ex. "That was my favorite vase," I said. This just made Reverb smirk even more.

"I know," he said, "I bought it for you." That was all it took, and then I was charging him like a bat out of hell. I slashed at him with my knives, but he dodged every swipe. He made me angry, I hated him, what he had become. And that anger blinded me. With one slash, I nicked his neck. He and I stopped, both surprised that I had actually made contact with him. I watched the trail of blood flow from the scrape before being once again propelled backwards, hitting my head against the wall, and crumpling.

My sight blurred, but I could see Reverb stalk towards me. I groaned, as I tried to move away from him, reaching for my knives. But suddenly, I was pulled up by the scruff of my neck, and forced back against the wall. I expected to see Reverb, but instead, there stood Deathstorm, smirking with Killerfrost hanging off of his arm. "So this is the mighty Muerte?" he asked. "I'm actually disappointed. I'd thought you'd be tougher."

Killerfrost chimed in, "Guess she's just a pretty face without her big, fast, Flash to save her. She's just a damsel in distress." She smiled at me and a chill ran down my spine.

"Dude," Deathstorm addressed Reverb, "You actually dated this chick? I feel bad for you man."

Reverb looked at me, with that smirk I loathed. "A mistake that I won't make again," he said. He had to say that; oh, he was dead.

I grabbed Deathstorm's hand around my throat, and it began to glow. I pulled his energy from him. His fire began to flicker. As he grew weaker, that smirk erased itself from his face, while one began to grow on my face. I knew I shouldn't absorb all of the energy, but it felt so good. It was like all of my senses were heightened beyond belief, my drug. Killerfrost, stared in horror, as I was killing her boyfriend.

"Layla, stop! You'll kill him!" Reverb yelled. For some reason, that shook me out of my euphoric state. I let go of Deathstorm and he crumpled to the ground, but not before I lit on fire, just like him. Killerfrost pulled her boyfriend away from me as I began to levitate. I threw fire separating the three of them.

"Who's the damsel, now?" I asked Frost. She just stood back. I threw fireballs at her and laughed. This felt so good. She blocked with ice but couldn't fire back; I was too quick. I saw Reverb shoot at me, but I dodged and then swooped in towards him. I concentrated the flames away from my hand so that I could hold him by the throat. His goggles were still down, but I could see the horrified expression on his face. That made me smile. I raised my other hand and let it be engulfed in flames, ready to bring it down on my ex and end him. But before I could, I felt a prick in my neck.

I turned to the side and saw blue electricity around a black-masked figure. I let go of Reverb and backed away in fear from my mother's murderer. But then the world grew blurry and dark. I felt my knees give out, but before I could hit the ground, a pair of leather-clad arms, wrapped around me, and lifted me up. My head lolled back. The last things I saw were Killerfrost caring for Deathstorm, and Reverb looking on at me in fear, at least I think he was looking at me. I had caused this. I had almost killed a man. The hero almost killed, and that was a scary thought to anyone.

Everything went dark.


End file.
